Death Seeker
by Faust91x
Summary: "But Madoka, this doesn't count...right?" After Madoka crack theory to explain Homura's behaviour in the Puella Magi Rebellion Story trailer!


**Death Wish**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes / Rant:**

Now that I have your attention I invite you to check my PMMMx1984 crossover **198Homu **in the crossovers section for some nice dystopic induced despair!

This fic is a very brief crack theory of why Homu shot her head in the **PMMM Rebellion Story** trailer as we all know there's no way she can die unless her Soul Gem is destroyed. I refuse to think it's a case of **Character Induced Stupidity** and hope it's either a clever foil to bluff an opponent (who knows maybe we get MiB's in the next movie like in **Observation**, XD) or another deeper meaning (**Persona Summoning FTW!**).

Finally I announce **Libera Me from Hell**, **Judgment** and **The life and hardships of Hisau Maiya** will be on hiatus at least this (and possibly the next…) week as I'll be doing some nice A.I. research and won't have time at all…will try to make longer chapters to compensate (I'm trying to hit the 6,000 to 10,000 words per chapter now).

Once again reviews are most welcome!

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Song: Code Geas R2 O.S.T. #5 – The ruins as they were**

Tick tock tick tock

The clock in her apartment room ticked endlessly, a song she was familiar with and that helped her relax. It was a bad thing that she now had to rely on an external ticking to keep her unhinged mind in control after she had lost her buckler, oh how she missed the familiar yet oppressive feeling of the device in her arm hanging like the sword of Damocles and the endless ticking in her head reassuring her of the possibility of another try, another failure.

_'Just one more chance to set things right, I beg you…'_ said Homura softly while huddling in the corner clutching her legs with her hands. Fighting the tears that clouded her vision while she whispered to a now non-existant girl that had left her in the world to fend for herself.

No one answered her prayers.

_'Fine then, if that's how you want it…'_ said Homura as she started snickering in the room, her laughter rising as she opened several boxes she had been keeping for such an event. After all, she was always prepared.

When she first ended into this Universe without Madoka, Homura learned some interesting things; the magical girls disappeared when they were overcome by despair and even the Incubators were unable to understand what happened with their souls in their darkest moments. Even more impressive was the look of perfect happiness they all displayed when they were about to expire; Homura still remembered the face of Sayaka Miki when she self-destructed to destroy several demons, her smile and the contentment in her voice as she was released from her duty, as if she was looking at something really beautiful and otherworldly. Now Homura was not one to believe in gods among men for she couldn't envision a creator that allowed something as nasty as the Incubators to exist, even less to believe she had a place in heaven if there was one after all the sins she had committed.

But there was one thing she really believed in, and that was the one thing Sayaka had whispered just before she passed away…

"Madoka…" whispered the bluenette in pure bliss before she vanished to Homura's wide eyed astonishment.

_'How could she know her…'_

After researching on several Puella Magi's deaths Homura Akemi could finally see a pattern, a pattern that could enable her to see Madoka again.

Shortly afterwards she experienced such a moment when after being almost killed by a demon, her body destroyed and saved only by the fast reaction of Mami Tomoe and Kyouko Sakura.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

She was floating, floating in a sea of black and white; a feeling of pure nothing surrounding her as she tried to place her mind in her surroundings.

"Where…am I?" she said while trying to understand. One moment she was attacking a demon and the next…a blast, she remembered a blast along with a powerful pain in her whole body…

"You're recovering" said a soft and kind voice that made Homura's mouth fall agape. _'I recognize that voice, can't be!'_

"Ma…Madoka?!" said Homura as a pinkette she loved with all her heart appeared in front of her, a small sad smile in her face as she looked with powerful yellow eyes sparkling with joy and the sadness of looking at untold worlds at her long time friend.

"Hello Homura" said Madoka as she approached the black haired Puella Magi, her long white dress that sparkled with galaxies and Universes about to be born fluttering behind her.

"How…you…Madoka!" said Homura stammering and unable to contain her joy as she cried and embraced the pinkette. Madoka clutched her softly as Homura kept sobbing.

"So…finally we'll be together?" asked Homura wishing with all her might that Madoka's promise would finally be fulfilled.

"I'm afraid not my dear Homura…you see, I can appear to a Puella Magi only when they're about to die, and I can only release you at the moment of your death" said Madoka with a hint of sadness in her voice, "even though I'm really looking forwards to see you again, there's still a lot you can do…"

"But…but…you promised! Just…just kill me already!" said Homura with tears in her eyes, _'please don't let this end, I don't care if this is a dream, I don't want it to end!'_

"You remember your promise don't you?" asked Madoka sternly while looking straight at Homura's eyes, straight at her soul.

"Y…yeah…" answered Homura crestfallen, she knew what she had to do and the world still needed to be protected from the demons. That was HER wish.

"What was the promise?" asked Madoka for reassurance while lifting Homura's face with a hand softly, they were so close…

"To protect the world you wanted to save in your name…" said Homura slowly, trying to hold back the tears.

"Believe in me Homura, we'll be together one day…just believe…" asked Madoka to her greatest friend while giving her a soft smile as she slowly started to drift apart from Homura.

"Just believe…" were her words as everything turned white.

"Please…please don't go….Madoka!" shouted Homura while trying to reach her, trying to break the stupid whiteness that kept her away from her Madoka.

"Homura, please calm down! You're hurting me!" said the voice of Mami Tomoe as she struggled to calm down the dark haired girl lying in bed while trying to avoid being throttled by her.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

After that Homura Akemi had been looking for a way to see Madoka again. She knew one way was to waste all her magic like Sayaka had done but sadly for her, her Soul Gem acted like an endless source of magic and despite how much she tried, she just couldn't deplete it not matter how many demons she killed or how much magic she spent. _'A punishment for creating the most powerful witch, that's what it is…'_ she thought grimly, the weight of all those timelines that never were…she was now the most powerful Puella Magi in the world and she hated it.

Another option was to simply get over with, shoot her Soul Gem or get devoured by a demon. It would be oh so simple…just a slip and it would be over…still, Homura Akemi would keep her promise; she would protect the world for Madoka even if it meant she had to destroy herself in the process. She was used to it after all.

But after much thought she had found a possibility, and had laughed like a manic after seeing how simple it was to do so, to Mami and Kyouko's surprise. Not that she would tell them; she knew if they learned of this little experiment they would panic or even worse…try to stop her…

Another laugh escaped her as she got her gun, an old model much smaller and easier to conceal than her Beretta. It was weaker and wasn't very useful after getting her bow but she still kept it for reassurance and for whatever situation where she couldn't afford to transform.

She giggled more as she counted her bullets, sixty six in total along with eighty four grief cubes she kept in case she needed to clean her Soul Gem. She wasn't allowed to die in this venture…

"But this doesn't count right Madoka?" said Homura still laughing as she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger…

Sixty five visits left and counting…

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

***************************CHAPTER END***************************

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes:**

Happy with this song as I feel the clockwork like background fits Homura perfectly, for now will be her theme song in all my fics as I never liked **Inevitabilis **nor** Puella Insomnio**.

This didn't come as expected but had too little time to improve it so…hope it's not terrible as in boring or senseless!


End file.
